Fallen From Grace
by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle
Summary: Is Castiel willing to break the laws? Is he willing to give in for the sake of love? She wants him and he wants her...What will happen? M for explicet content. Lemon, one shot


Fallen From Grace A one shot Supernatural fic

Given my current situation I wouldn't say that I am perferct. No one is, well except mabe Castiel. But he is an angel of the Lord so thats a given. As I sat there drinking my scotch I looked at him and wondered what It would be like to feel him touch me, just once...It could be just a brush of the hand, a soft caress. I didn't care, I feel drawn to him in such a way it was frightning and exilarating at the same time. I wanted this badly, but I couldn't bring my self to say it. I downed my scotch and stood up adjusting my top that had some how hiked up alittle and walked over to my friends Dean, and Sam Winchester. Dean looked up holding the pool stick smiling at me. "Wanna go a round? I think I've taken Sammy for all he had..." I smiled taking the pool stick from Sam. "Sure..." I glanced over at Cass and saw he was watching me. I smiled to myself, as Dean racked the balls.  
>' Keeping watch over me Angel boy?' I broke the rack and sunk in the blue solid ball on the first shot. Being a lycan pool was simple because of my good vision. I straightened out over the table aiming for the solid red ball. "Red Ball corner pocket..." I said cofidently. I smiled to myself more, I felt his gaze on me and the want in his aura was intoxicating.<p>

As I sat there watching Salem as she bent over the table her ass right in my line of sight, my eyes trailed down her taunt legs and then back up to that round perfect sight. I knew she was doing it on purpouse and she knew I was watching. I wasn't a fool as to miss her longing, lustful gazes. I downed my drink and stood up pulling off my coat and laying it on the stool.  
>" Come on Dean, you sank the eight ball...Games over." Her laughing voice made me look over again and she was holding out her hand to the eldest hunter. Dean looked a little irritatded but he was a good sport and handed her the money. "I got distracted Salem,<br>you're lucky..." He said placing the pool stick on the rack. Salem smiled at him. "Sure Dean, whatever you say..." She looked at me and gestured for me to come over. I walked over and looked at her with a blank look. "Yeah?" She smiled holding the pool stick against her chest, her hand slid slowly down the stick and my eyes followed unwillingly as her hand stoped over her chest. "Wanna play?" She asked. I looked back at her silver gaze swallowing hard, and nodded. "Sure, but the bar is fixing to close..."

I smiled at the nervouseness in Cass's voice, I didn't miss his eyes following my hand and the flush in his face at the sight of were my hand stopped. "They will let us stay to finish our game..." I said as I racked the balls together. Sam walked over holding a bag of food. "Hey me and Dean are heading back...Will you guys be okay?" I nodded at him as Cass grabbed the pool stick off the rack. "Yeah, don't worry about us..." Sam nodded and left us to our game. No one was left in the privet room and the bar was now empty except for the owner. "You going to break?" I asked. Cass nodded and walked over to the table as I walked over to chalk my stick. Cass bent over the table and lined up a shot. I watched or more to it starred at his ass, he looked over his shoulder at me and I quickly looked at the chalk in my hand. I couldn't let him catch me looking it wasn't something I wanted him to bring up.

I turned my attention back to the pool table as a slight smile played at my lips. She may think I didn't catch her looking but she was sadly mistaken. I took the shot and sunk the solid green ball. I stood up as she walked over brushing back a strand of raven hair, she looked at me and smiled. "I guess I have my work cut out for me..."  
>She laughed. Her voice was like a bell chiming in the wind, I felt weak beneath her gaze. I knew it wasn't the lycan pull because that didn't work on me. But I could never touch her...It wouldn't be safe for either of us, so we continued to dance around the bush never touching the forbidden roses. I took another shot missing the pocket I was aiming for. Salem laughed at my miss calculation, she stepped near me to get a look at the table to look for a shot.<p>

I looked at the table, and as I leaned over I felt his gaze on me. I looked up at him, his cobalt gaze piercing me to the core. He was so close I could smell him, I loved his scent, it wasn't like anything I have ever experianced in all my life. ' I have to do it...Just once...' I thought. ' I have to know what it's like...' I reached out slowly and I saw his gaze follow my hand. He tensed as I touched his chest through his thin shirt, I felt his heart beat, it was slow and steady. His chest moved under my touch as he breathd. I could feel the power in him and it amazed me. So much power in a human vessel, I wondered what his true form looked like.

I felt her small hand on my chest, it felt diffrent some how. I have touched her before, but this was diffrent...This touch held dangers, dangers that could kill us both. But at the moment I just wanted to say fuck it all. I wanted her, and she wanted me...She was nervouse I could tell, I knew she was a virgin...Never been kissed. She told me herself, she felt comfortable telling me these things. I leaned down slowly and grazed my lips with hers, when I pulled back she looked at me with a shocked and amazed gaze. I smiled slightly. " Is that what you were going for?" I asked. She blushed at my remark.

I looked at him as he said that. "What? I don't know what you mean..." I said panic stricken. He lay the pool stick on the table and pulled me against him gently.  
>" I'm not stupid Salem, I know what you want..." He said as he kissed my neck. I felt a tingle building in me as his lips moved slowly across my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation. My hands moved across his chest slowly exploring the taunt muscles that I knew were there. I felt his hands slowly move under my shirt, I shivered as his hands caressed my stomach gently. I kissed his neck slowly then nipped him, I felt my teeth extend as another shiver over came me. I pulled back slightly, I didn't want to hurt him. He looked at me, I knew my fear showed on my face. "Its okay love...You won't hurt me." He whispered. I kissed him tentavly, he nipped my lip causing me to moan.<br>As my lips parted, he deepened the kiss tasting me. His slick toungue danced with mine, he tasted better than I imagined. He kissed me harder, wanting more...

I pushed her against the pool table, as I flexed my powers I closed the door and locked it. She looked at the door then at me with a smile on her kissing brusied lips. She knew what I wanted and she wanted the same thing. She ripped my shirt open as I lifted her onto the edge of the table. She kissed my chest then up my neck stopping at my mouth. I shrugged out of my shirt shivering as her hands traced the plains of my chest, I pulled her shirt off marviling at the gift before me. Her bosom was like God himself crafted it. Her blue lace bra was an inticing sight, I undid the clasp one handed and pulled it off kissing her as I did so. She leaned back on the table pulling me with her, I climed onto the table one knee between hers one hand resting on her lower back. I kissed her neck moving down slowly when I came to what I was seeking I lashed my toungue across the hard nipple circling it with ease. I sucked it in and toungued it harder. I heard Salem moan as I did this, I sucked harder and massaged the neglected breast.

My back arched as Cass sucked, I felt his teasing toungue touch my skin. He pulled away and looked at me, his lips a meer breath from my wet nipple. I looked at him. "Why did you stop?" I asked. He smiled at me and I felt his hand move towards my pants. I felt his hand slide in and under my panties, he touched my clit gently stroking it slowly and firmly. I parted my legs farther moaning at the feeling, one hand was on his back, while the other clutched at air. "Cass, oh don't stop..." I mewled. I arched my back more, my chest against his. His fingers went lower, and entered me slowly. I winced in pain at the foregin feeling, he looked at me worriedly. "It doesn't hurt to much does it love?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head. "No...I'm...Fine.." I said gasping.

I moved my fingers slowly in and out, she was so tight and wet. I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers and that sent a shiver through me all the way to my throbbing erection. She kissed me and I felt her hands at my belt, undoing it and pulling it off. She then undid my pants and slid them down, her eyes widened but not in fear,  
>but in longing and lust. I pulled my hand out and undid her belt, then her pants and slid them off along with her panties. "You want this love?" I asked. She nodded and I leaned down and kissed her. I nugged her legs part gently, I looked at her lovingly.<p>

I felt him at my entrance and he kissed me as he thrust in fast and quick. A burning went through me as I lost my virginity, I cried out my nails digging into his back.  
>As he thrust harder and deeper the pain gave way to euphoria of the best sorts, I was rocketed from the mortal world as colors shot through my vision. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved. I felt a pressure in my stomach buliding, I knew what was coming...I wanted it. "Cass! I'm...Coming!" I cried. I clutched him as I went over the edge of no return.<p>

I kissed her as she climaxed and I joined her. I knew without a doubt that as we lay on the table that there was going to be more than just this one time. We were bonded now and we had an understanding, that what we did sinched everything. There was no turning back now, and we were both content in this fact. 


End file.
